Living Fearlessly Forever
by SunFlowerViolinist
Summary: Sixteen year old Rory Hayden is forced to move to Stars Hallow with her mother as her father is on his death bed. How can she make a life in Stars Hallow living with the pain of leaving him? What happens when she has a run in with the local bad boy? Her time in Stars Hallow will be life changing for sure.
1. Chapter 1

The bright city lights had always fascinated her ever since she was a child. She couldn't count the number of nights she would stare out her bedroom window looking at the lights. Now that she is older you are more likely to find her sitting on the roof of her building. She tends to look up now searching for the one star that can outshine the lights of New York City. It can take hours to find it, but when she does she always does the same thing. She closes her eyes and wishes for everything to go back to normal.

Normal is a funny word to use because things have been going downhill for so long that this is her new normal. Watching her grandparents walk up and down the hallway. They keep her from seeing her father now. According to them it is what he wants, but she finds it hard to believe. She thinks back to when he first got sick. She would sit in the room with him for hours reading him books or just talking. Back then he seemed like he was going to get better. After all someone as strong as him could survive anything … even the dreaded c word. Anymore through it just feels like she is counting days till the funeral.

"Miss. Hayden don't you think you should come back inside?" She heard the voice of her Nanny Rita coming from behind her. She didn't even bother turning around.

"I am fine." She replied coldly as she looked at the buildings around her. She wondered if there was someone in them that was more miserable than her. Doubtful though. She heard the door close again, but it didn't matter. Rita or no Rita she was alone. She was always alone. She could sit up here forever and none of them would miss her. Yet, a few hours later she walks back downstairs to the apartment. She never understood how something that took up three stories of a building could be called an apartment, but it was. She used to call it home, but the love was drained from it when her father got sick.

It was easy to slip into the kitchen unnoticed, but there sitting at the counter on one of the four bar stools sat a person that would change her life forever. The long brown hair and bright blue eyes, along with the same nose made her realize immediately who the woman sitting there was. "Lorelai what do I owe the pleasure to?" She asked bitterly as she grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and walked towards the coffee pot.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" The older woman asked as she looked at the counter in front of her.

"I am so sorry that after sixteen years I am not ready for mother daughter bonding time." She replied as she looked at the woman in front of her. "You should have made this all so much easier by just keeping your legs crossed. Now excuse me I have to go find something better than do than sit here and talk to you." She said as she walked away.

"Rory!" She heard Lorelai call after her, but she didn't let it faze her. She walked down the hall and into her room. There were boxes and suitcases sitting there waiting for her. It didn't take long for her to realize what was happening.

"You can't do this to me." She said as she looked back at her grandmother who was standing in her doorway.

"It was your father's decision sweetheart." Her grandmother said as she looked at her granddaughter. "Lorelai has a room for you and she lives in a really charming town. I think you will like Connecticut." She said softly.

"I have no choice in this at all do I?" She asked as she looked out her window.

"It's better this way." That was all she heard before the door closed. She just sat down on her bed and looked at her coffee cup. Her father would be yelling at her that this crap is going to kill her one day. Thinking about him like that made her cry. Once she had shed every tear she could she found herself packing up her belongings. She couldn't fight this it would hurt her father too much if she did. So, she would just have to take the pain and count down the days till she was eighteen.

It was weird to look around an empty room as she sat on one of the boxes that she had packed. Since she was eight her walls had been covered with classic rock posters. She had to laugh when she uncovered the purple paint because she had honestly forgotten what color the wall was. "Wow, that is one bright purple." She heard Lorelai's voice say as she looked up to see her mother standing in the door way.

"Yeah, I don't know what caused me to pick that color." She replied as she looked at the floor.

"The truck is going to be here in a bit, but your father wants to talk to you." Lorelai added as she looked around the room. Rory just nodded as she got up. She walked right across the hall stopping in the doorway of her father's room. His door was usually closed, but then again he usually doesn't want to talk to her.

"There's my girl." He said as he smiled weakly at her. She just walked over to the chair that was sitting beside his bed. He had more color to him then the last time she saw him. Color was a good thing, right? She didn't know what a good sign was anymore or if there were still even good signs.

"Hi daddy." She said as she looked at him.

"You look like your mother more and more every day." He said as he looked at her. She hated that he was right. She didn't want to be anything like Lorelai Gilmore. Over the years her father had tried to explain to her that it wasn't all her fault. They were young things weren't meant to work out. Yet, it's hard not to hate your mother when you didn't have a mother around when you were growing up. Not that things were bad when it was just the two of them. Until her father got sick her life was perfect.

"I guess." She mumbled to him.

"I have a present for you." He said as he pulled a box out from under his pillow.

"Dad, you shouldn't have." She said as she took the box from him. She opened it up to a silver locket that housed a picture of him from the good years on one side and the other had his favorite picture of her. It was her in her first high school yearbook photo.

"This way I will be with you when you are in Connecticut." He said as she slipped it around her neck. "Now I want you to go give your mother hell, that's how you know you doing the whole teenager thing right." He said with a smile. A tear ran down her face as she hugged him tightly. Leaving him behind in New York was the hardest thing she would ever do in her life. He was her rock, her protector from the monsters and her best friend. She wasn't sure how she would be able to live without him. She felt like she needed to be there protecting him. How could she do anything to help him from three hours away? The answer was engaged on the locket around her neck, but she was too depressed to realize what he meant by choosing the lone word: LIVE.

**A/N: I don't own Gilmore Girls. This ideal just wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it down. So, tell me what you think. **

**-Sunflower**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been said that a person only truly ever has one home. Everywhere else is nothing but walls that house their belongings and a roof over their head. She had never believed that more than when she stood there on the sidewalk and hugged her grandparents goodbye. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle not waking up to the sound of her grandfather whistling as he read his morning paper or not having her nana there to tell her to change every morning in the hopes that one day her granddaughter would actually dress girly. The worst part would be not sitting there watching the baseball games with her father. She would miss rooting against his team just to make things more interesting. She slowly started to realize how important that all was to her. All those little things that she always took for granted and she shouldn't have.

She had always been a relatively tough child. Rarely would you ever catch her crying. Once when she was seven she let a single tear run down her face as she got stiches on her knee after falling off her bike. And then when her father first got sick she cried like a baby for a week until she managed to put on her strong skin again. But, sitting there in the passenger seat of her mother's jeep watching her beloved New York City disappear in the rearview mirror she cried like she never cried before. She just put on her head phones to drown out the sound of Lorelai's voice and looked out the window. As The Runaways blasted in her ears, her father's words were playing on loop in her head. "Give her hell." Only her father would tell her that. He was always worried that his daughter wasn't spending enough time being a child. It was a silly thought. Not many fathers want their little girls to be hell raisers, but Christopher Hayden had always been a strange one.

But, as her mother turned on to Main Street passing the Welcome to Stars Hallow sign it became clear that she needed to get used to strange. People were stopping everything they were doing to just stare as the jeep passed them. Growing up she had always heard that news traveled fast in a small town, but never had any experience with it. She tried to ignore the eyes looking at them, but it became hard when it didn't stop. Street after street people stopped to look at the jeep. Pulling up to the house she saw the neighbors sitting outside looking at the two.

The small white house looked like something you would see with the words American Dream next to it. It was different than the large house that her grandparents had in Hartford before they moved to New York to be with their son. Pretty though. It fit Lorelai well. "Luke you have done enough I am sure we can get everything inside on our own." Lorelai said causing Rory to look back at her mother and the man that had drove the truck carrying all her belongings. She was too busy saying goodbye earlier to give him a second thought.

"And leave my truck with you I think not. Plus, I don't want to get a call from Taylor when you get tried and leave all the boxes out here on the lawn." He replied as she studied the man standing there with her mother. He was dressed like you would expect someone from a small town to dress … flannel shirt, dirty jeans, baseball cap. But, what she picked up on mostly was the way he looked at Lorelai. He looked at her like her father used too. Lorelai Gilmore was the one person that tied him to the earth; nothing mattered to him, but her. For a moment she wondered what was so great about the woman. She had a hard time accepting her mother from a young age. What kind of person doesn't want their own child? Her father explained over and over that they were young and he refused to leave her behind when he left for New York. Lorelai wasn't going to give her whole life up for him. He wasn't going to give up his daughter for her. Therefore, he raised her by himself. And he was an amazing father. She just looked down at the locket that was around her neck and reminded herself she was doing this for her father.

"Fine you get all the boxes. I am going to show Rory around." Lorelai said as she walked away from him. He just rolled his eyes at the two as Lorelai led Rory up the steps. "Okay kid here we got the porch swing and the turtle."

"That's where this genesis thinks no one can find the spare key." Luke said as he walked up with the first box. "But, don't worry if you can't find it because this woman barely ever remembers to lock the door." He said as he pushed the door open.

"I keep him around for his coffee. Best in town." Lorelai said as she pulled her daughter into the house.

"Turtle equals key and Luke equals coffee. I think I got it." Rory replied as she looked at her mother.

"Living room is there, kitchen is in here and through here is your room." She said as she pushed Rory into the room just off the kitchen. "I know it's not big, but I think it is bigger than the one in the apartment." Rory looked around the room that housed a desk, bookshelf, a dresser, and a twin bed. "I know it's empty, but we got a truck full of stuff to put in here. And if you still don't like it I will get you whatever you want."

"It's fine." Rory said as she looked at the box that Luke had already sat down on the bed.

"Well unpack, I am going to help Luke bring in the rest. Welcome home, Rory." Lorelai said with a smile as she looked at her daughter before leaving the room. She looked out the window in front of her desk. It was completely different from her view in New York. She could see the driveway and the front of the house a crossed the street. It was going to be hard to adjust she knew that for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

The bridge is the only place in this one horse town that he can stand. Something about it just gives him peace. Maybe it's the fact that Luke pushed him off it or maybe it's just because everyone else for the most part had forgot about it. Either way it was his place. His place to sit and think. His place to read. His place that no one can take from him. Which has become the greatest appeal since his mother forced him to move from New York City to this pathetic small town. He couldn't hate his uncle Luke really. For someone who hates kids he has been trying to make this work.

He was stunned that when he got to his bridge someone was actually sitting there. He had never seen her before. Normally that wouldn't be odd, but he was introduced to everyone in this town already. He just found himself walking closer to her. She had her long dark brown hair pulled up in a ponytail so it hit the middle of her back. As he approached her he could see the faintest bit of a tattoo that was behind her hair. She was reading a book. So focused she didn't even notice him sit down next to her. He looked over at the front cover of the book. "That Ayn Rand is a political nutcase." He commented causing her to turn and look at him. He could tell she was studying him for a moment. He was too busy getting lost in her bright blue eyes to do the same.

"Political nutcase maybe, but she is also a literary genesis." She commented as she closed her book and looked at him. She smiled at him for a moment before she looked out at the lake.

"Nutcases understand nutcases I guess." He muttered back.

"You don't even know me and you just assume that I am a nutcase?" She asked him as she turned her head to look at him. She was almost laughing as she said the comment. He was becoming more interested in her as the seconds went by.

"You from this town. Most people from here are." He replied as he looked at her.

"I'm not from here." She replied with a smile. "I am just staying here with my mother for a while." She said as she looked back out at the lake.

"I'm just staying here with my uncle for a while." He replied as he looked out at the lake.

"By choice?" She asked as their eyes met again.

"I don't think anyone would come here by choice." He replied. She looked down. "Unless you came here by choice." He said as he looked at her.

"I didn't. I much rather be sitting on a bench in Battery Park than this bridge." She said as she looked at him.

"You're from New York?" He asked as he smiled at her. She just nodded. "Me too."

"Brooklyn?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Bronx." He replied.

"Damn I thought I was getting better at placing accents." She replied with a laugh.

"So, it's my turn to guess." He said as he looked at her. "Queens?"

"Nope, SoHo since I was eight." She replied.

"Before then?" He asked.

"Hell's Kitchen." She answered.

"That's where you love for The Fountainhead comes from." He said as he looked back at the book that was now sitting on the bridge in between them.

"Possibly I never really thought about it." She said with a smile. "Then again I was only ten when I first read it."

"Ten?" He asked shocked. "I still don't understand it."

"Don't feel bad I had to reread last year to completely understand it." She said with a laugh as a phone started to go off. She just pulled it out of her pocket before looking up at him with a sad face. "I have to go, my mother needs me." She said as she got up. It wasn't long before she started walking away.

"Hey you forgot your book!" He called as he looked at her.

"Keep it. Give it a chance." She said as she looked back at him and smiled. It wasn't till she was gone that he realized he didn't get her name. He just grabbed the book and walked back to Luke's. It took Miss. Patty actually waving at him when he realized he was smiling. It was the first time since he had been here.

"You look happy." Luke said as he looked at his nephew as he walked into the diner.

"And?" Jess asked as he looked at his uncle.

"Just surprised." Luke said as Jess walked towards the stairs that led up to their apartment. "Hey don't get too comfortable. We are having dinner at Lorelai's tonight." Luke said before Jess marched up the stairs. He normally would be cursing under his breath about going to Lorelai's. Yet, it didn't seem to bug him. Mostly because he was too busy thinking about the girl from the bridge. He sat down on his bed and looked at the book in his hand. He started to open it up as something fell out on his lap. It was a picture of his mystery girl. She was in a school uniform with an older man in front of an apartment building. She was younger in the picture. He flipped it over to see the words: Dad and Me, first day of high school. 'So, she's a daddy's girl' he thought as he looked at the picture. He wondered for a moment why she was here then. She said she was with her mother. He tried to remember if she was bitter about it, but he couldn't remember. In the front cover she had written: 8/ 19 – Made him smile, still no color. He had no clue what it meant, but he wanted to figure it out. He wanted to know more about this girl. But, for now he settled for looking at her picture before placing it in his wallet.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking up to Lorelai's house Jess braced himself for the hell that was sure to follow. Lorelai didn't care for him… to be blunt she hated him. Most of the town hated him. He was the rebel from the big city that thought having a town event every other weekend was excessive. But, something was different this time. For one thing there was music blasting from the house which was odd even for Lorelai. "Is that Meatloaf?" He asked as he listened to the music. Luke just rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

"No I know Babette. I am sorry that we woke Apricot up." Lorelai said into the phone as Luke led him into the living room where she was standing looking out the window as she talked on the phone. "I am sure that she would love to hear that story sometime, but I have to get off the phone to get her to turn the music down." Lorelai said before she hung up the phone. He wondered to himself who she was talking about. He didn't see Sookie's car out in the driveway. Who else would be in the house?

"What's with the music?" Luke asked as he looked at her.

"Rory has locked herself in her room blasting the crap for the last hour." Lorelai half yelled so the two could hear her. "If nothing you think she would at least mix it up, the first four tracks of Bat Out of Hell have gotten old." She added before walking towards the kitchen. "RORY OPEN THIS DOOR! YOU WOKE UP THE NEIGHBORS CAT!" She screamed as she banged on the door.

"GO TO HELL!" A voice yelled back through the door. It took him a second before he realized he knew that voice. He had just been talking to this person hours ago at his bridge.

"I have an ideal." Jess mumbled to Luke before walking back to front door. Once he was out on the porch he saw what he was looking for. The window. He walked over to see that the curtains were tied back so he could see in. There she was sitting on the floor crying. He knocked on the window. "Open the window!" He yelled once she looked up at him. "Come on!" He yelled at her. She just walked over to the window.

"This isn't a good time." She said as she opened up the window.

"Maybe not, but if Apricot gets woken up again they might arrest you." He said as he pushed the window open enough for him to slip through.

"Apricot?" She asked him as he came through the window.

"The neighbors 'child' cat." He said as he walked over to the record player. "Old school nice." He said as he turned down the volume. "You could have mentioned that you are Lorelai Gilmore's daughter."

"It didn't come up." She said as she sat on her bed. He just moved to sit next to her. "I shouldn't be here." She mumbled as she looked at him. "I know it's what he wants, but I …" She said as started to cry again.

"Come here." He said as he pulled her towards him in a comforting hug. He had barely known her, but he hated to see her cry. It felt like someone is stabbing a knife in his chest. "It can't be that bad." He whispered as he held her tight.

"My dad … is in the hospital again … that's the call I got at the bridge… I just feel so guilty for leaving him." She said through her tears. It was all starting to make sense her father was sick or injured. That's what it takes for a daddy's girl to leave home. "And now I am making myself look like a fool in front of a complete stranger." She said as she whipped the tears away as she looked at him.

"Let's get out of here." He said to her after sometime of sitting there comforting her. She just looked down for a moment and placed her locket in here hand before mumbling some words that he couldn't make out.

"It's not anyone is going to miss us here." She said as she got off the bed. He just smiled at her as she grabbed her jacket and walked towards the window. He couldn't get it out of his head how perfect this girl was. It felt like fate had sent her here just for him. When he was with her it felt like he actually belonged in that sleepy little town.


	5. Chapter 5

The moon's reflection rested perfectly on the lake causing her eyes to travel up at the stars. Growing up in the city she used to search for hours for a star, but here out in the middle of nowhere she couldn't even count the stars. There were just too many. It was weird for her, but perfect in its own way. She thought for a moment that she could get used to this place, but then she had a change of heart. A city girl never could call this place home. She looked over at her new partner in crime. She wasn't sure what to think about him yet. He was forced here just like her. And his too cool for school rebel attitude was just what she needed to give her mother hell. But, there was something else drawing her to him. He loved books, had a grasp of decent music, and he wasn't too sore on the eyes. Yet, the thing that drew her most to Jess was the fact that he actually seemed to like being around her. It was a new feeling for her. She was always an outcast when it came to her generation.

"I can't believe that you like Cher." Jess said with a laugh as he scrolled through the music that she had on the mp3 player that her father got for her for her last birthday. His words pulled her back to reality. She looked at him and smiled before answering.

"There is nothing wrong in believing in life after love." She said with laugh before looking down at the water for a moment. "Do you think they even noticed we left?" She asked as she looked up at him. The thought had just popped in her head. Her father would have been there an hour ago. Her grandparents probably a half hour. They tried to give her space. But, Lorelai might be that dumb not to even realize.

"Possibly, but Luke is pretty clueless." Jess replied as he looked at her.

"What's the deal with them? Are they together? Or what?" She asked him.

"Too dumb to see how much the other wants to be with them." He replied. "Like I said Luke is clueless."

"She isn't too observant either." She mumbled as she looked at the water. She couldn't help, but to think about how clueless Lorelai was to the fact Chris was still madly in love with her. He was the only one of the three that still somewhere in the back of his heart and mind hoped that one day they would be a family. Mother, father, and daughter all together. He would work to pay the bills. Lorelai would make the good coffee and order take out every night for the bunch. It would be everything he wanted since he was sixteen and asked her to marry him the first time. But, who could blame her for saying no when she only had three minutes to get to chemistry class. Still every once in a while she wondered what her life would have been like if they had gotten married. It didn't matter though. There was no going back now.

She just looked over at the boy sitting next to her acting like his head was going to explode from the awkward silence. "Is there anywhere in this town to get a decent meal?" She asked him.

"I know I place we can get a half way decent pizza." He replied with a smile as he got up and offered his hand to help her up. He just smiled at her a moment as they started to walk into the center of town. "So, what is your tattoo of?" He asked finally. She just turned thirty colors of red as she thought about the tattoo that rested on the back of her neck for the rest of time. It was a stupid dare and her father almost killed her over it. Yet, somehow that little taste of rebellion was worth the price.

"It's a quill pen." She replied with a laugh.

"I can't wait to hear the story behind that." He said as he smiled at her. Even when everything was going to hell, somehow he made it seem alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Rory couldn't believe that as she sat there in Joe's pizza talking with Jess over a large cheese pizza that she was actually happy. The fact that she was even smiling was blowing her mind. She felt guilty, but at the same time she couldn't remember the last time she had been truly happy. "So what's the story about the tattoo?" He asked her as he looked up at her.

"This is going to sound stupid." She replied with a laugh as she thought about it.

"The best stories always do." He replied softly.

"When I was little my dad had an ink quill pen sitting on his desk. It was a weird gift from my grandparents or something, but I always thought it was cool." She said softly. "When I was about six I was sitting in there when I wasn't supposed to be and I was writing with the pen. My dad had some important documents lying on the corner of the desk next to the ink jar." She said before Jess cut her off.

"You spilled it didn't you?" He asked.

"Ink went everywhere. My dad was pissed, but then I got upset and started to cry. He spent an hour telling me that it was okay to get me to calm down. I always remembered that." She finished. "So when my dad got sick I was pissed off and mad at the world. But, he kept saying it was going to be okay. And my friend Meghan had a brother who does tattoos and it just felt right." She replied as she looked down at the table.

"It always does at the time." He replied softly as he smiled at her.

"Oh really, what was you tattoo mistake?" She asked as her face lite up as she looked up at him. He just shook his head as he took off his hoodie and then rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a black rose. "What's the story behind that?" She asked as she chocked back the laughter.

"When I was little I had a friend named Rosa who ran out in front of a car one night." He replied as he looked down.

"I am sorry." She said as she looked at him.

"It was for the best. She is better off now." He replied as he looked into her eyes. She lost her smile when she saw the pain in his brown eyes.

"Hey let's get out of here. Find something fun to do." She said as she got up.

"Yeah good luck with that." He replied as he placed money on the table that covered the bill as he got up. "The twenty four hour mini mart just closed an hour ago." He replied as he followed her to the door.

"Then we can run up and down the streets screaming the words to Journey songs at the top of our lungs." She replied with a laugh as they walked outside to the empty streets.

"Taylor is just going to love you." He replied as he looked at her and smiled.

"Who is Taylor?" She asked as she looked around for a moment.

"He owns the market. You will know what I mean when you meet him." He replied with a laugh. "Well, I should probably get you home." He replied as they walked passed Ms. Patty's. She just nodded as she thought about how much she would rather walk around the town with him then sit there in that house with that woman. But, she didn't say anything. Neither of them did until they reached the house.

"I'll go through the window; you might want to use the door." She replied with a laugh as she looked at her bedroom window.

"That's probably for the best." He replied as he looked down before she crawled through the window. She could hear Lorelai and Luke talking out in the kitchen.

"_I just want her to be happy. God, I am such a failure of a mother. I should have fought Chris when he told me that this is what he wanted." _She heard her mother's voice say though the door.

"_You just have to give her time. She is going through a lot. And this town isn't the easiest place to take. We have three different stores devoted to selling porcelain unicorns." _Luke replied causing her to laugh. She just found herself unlocking the door and opening it to see the two sitting there at the kitchen table.

"Why three?" She asked softly as she looked over at them.

"Who knows." Lorelai replied as she smiled up at her daughter. Rory just looked down the hall to see Jess sitting on the sofa smiling at her. "You hungry?" Lorelai asked as she looked at her daughter.

"Not really, I think I am just going to go watch some television." She replied as she smiled at Jess.

"Maybe they will be good for each other." She heard Luke say as she walked into the living room and sat down next to Jess. They didn't have to talk. They just sat there staring at the small television. Neither of them able to wipe the smile off their face. She knew somewhere in her heart that this was just the beginning of something that could be great.


	7. Chapter 7

Jess couldn't help, but to smile as he walked down into the diner that Monday morning. He just kept thinking about the night before. He spent half the night cursing himself for not kissing her, the other half replaying every single moment in his head. It was hard for him to believe, but for the first time Jess Mariano was falling head over heels in love. Seeing her sitting there at one of the tables surely didn't help him get her out of his mind. He was almost shocked when she got up and walked over to him. "Here." She said as she handed him a CD as she smiled at him.

"Big Star?" He asked as he looked down at the CD in his hands for a moment. "Just trust me." She replied as she smiled at him. "Can I get one coffee to go?" She asked him. "I have to get to school early to get my schedule." She replied with a sour tone and face.

"One coffee coming up." He replied with a smile before walking away from her.

"You so need to hide it better. The whole diner knows you were flirting with him." He heard Lorelai say as she walked up to stand in front of the counter next to her daughter.

"And you are talking loud enough that people can hear you a crossed the street." Rory replied. He couldn't help, but to smile at the fact that she didn't deny that she was flirting.

"Well, you are practically screaming take me behind the dumpster." Lorelai replied as Jess headed back towards the two.

"Shouldn't you be getting to work?" Rory asked her mother as Jess placed the coffee in front of her. She reached in her pocket to pay him, but he stopped her.

"Nope, this one is on the house." He replied as he pushed it towards her. "See you around." He replied softly as she started to walk away. She just smiled at him.

"Well, at least he isn't good at the inconspicuous flirting either." Lorelai replied as the two of them walked out the door. He just laughed for a moment as he noticed some of the regulars act like they weren't listening to everything that just happened. He just ran up the stairs and grabbed his books before running out the diner.

He couldn't help, but to smile when he walked into his first class moments before the bell rang to see Rory sitting there in the back of the room. He would never admit it but he left early in hopes of seeing her. But, here she was. "Here." He said as he placed a book in front of her before taking the seat next to her.

"Please Kill Me?" She asked as she looked down at the book cover.

"Just trust me." He replied as he smiled at her. She just nodded at him as the class began. He waited the rest of the day to run into her again. He was able to finally catch up to her outside of the school. "Hey." He said as he walked up to her. She just smiled at him for a moment.

"Hey yourself." She replied as they walked away from Stars Hallow high.

"So any big plans for the day?" He asked her.

"Nope. What about you?" She asked him.

"Free as a bird." He replied. "But we do have a big history test next week maybe we could study together?" He asked as he smiled at her.

"You want to study?" She asked him with a laugh.

"Well my studies are very important." He replied with a laugh. "That is unless you are still up for running up and down the streets singing Journey songs."

"We can save that for later." She said with a smile as they walked towards the old bridge.


End file.
